Demon's Castle
First mentioned in chapter 175, when Magistrate Weissman proposed a test for Shi Feng to prove his capabilities. Shi Feng was required to acquire a Demon's Heart from slaying the final boss of the Demon's Castle. Description The Demon’s Castle was once a lord’s territory. However, the lord of this place had been bewitched by a demon and turned into a demon himself, gaining tremendous power in return. The lord had then turned this place into a demon’s lair. Now, the area surrounding the Demon’s Castle was filled with Level 15 or so Demonkins. The Demon’s Castle was once a lord’s territory. However, the lord of this place had been bewitched by a demon and turned into a demon himself, gaining tremendous power in return. The lord had then turned this place into a demon’s lair. Now, the area surrounding the Demon’s Castle was filled with Level 15 or so Demonkins. * Level 15, 20-man Team Dungeon Monsters Hell Mode: * Demon Maid - Elite Rank, Level 15, HP 80,000 ** Good at magical attacks, particularly fire-type spells. * Demon Butler - Elite Rank, Level 15, HP 100,000 ** Good at melee attacks, possesses the skills Charge and Curse ** Has Curse, a DoT debuff that causes the target to lose 300 HP every three seconds and receive 10% additional magic damage for 30 seconds. The debuff can be stacked up to 10 times. * Knight Captain Justin Freed - Demonic Being, Lord Rank, Level 16, HP 880,000. ** First boss of the dungeon. ** Excels at melee combat, possesses high Defense and magic resistance. ** Has Summoning, summoning three Elite Rank - Demon Guards. Any guards alive after a set period of time, would be absorbed into Justin Freed's body restoring him by 5% of his maximum HP ** Has Blow, a target is randomly marked and Justin Freed will throw a spear at them dealing a large amount of damage. Players struck by the spear will have their Movement Speed reduced by 60%, and Defense reduced by 100%. Justin Freed would proceed to charge towards the marked player, if the player is able to escape for 10 seconds, the skill ends. Players who are charged or caught in the path will die, regardless of their remaining HP. Demon's Heart Quest Version * Dark Knight Gaia - High Lord Rank, Level 16, HP 4,000,000 ** Final Boss of the dungeon, Quest monster. Accompanied by two High Lord Rank - Level 16 Fallen Angels. ** Sharlyn would appear when the fight started to buff the players with of Holy Light, increasing all attributes by 200 points. She would also take away both Fallen Angels. ** Has Rage, a passive that increases damage and Attack Speed the longer the battle. ** Has Domain, a 100 yard AOE skill that spawned Blood Fiends behind each player in the range. Blood Fiends will chase their targets and self-destruct if there are within 3 yards of them. The resulting explosion has a radius of 20 yards, dealing 30,000 damage. Rewards * First Clear of Hell Mode - 40 Reputation Points in White River City, 10 Reputation Points in Star-Moon Kingdom, 300,000 Exp, and 10 Silver * Fastest Time to Clear Hell Mode - 40 Reputation Points in White River City, 10 Reputation Points in Star-Moon Kingdom, 300,000 Exp, and one Tier 2 Gemstone of random Attribute Known Loot * Tier 1 Gemstones * Tier 2 Gemstones Category:Dungeons